


Guns, Drugs and Murder

by YeaYea



Category: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeaYea/pseuds/YeaYea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adolita Banai is a Persian/Cuban girl from Vice City. Nothing in her life was significant; she had 2 friends and a trust fund, and neigboured Ricardo "Mr. Coke" Diaz, that was until he was murdered. Until one day, by a random sequence of events, her life was turned upside-down by one man named Tommy Vercetti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns, Drugs and Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished!

I never thought I would end up in a life of crime, after all I was a nobody, just some loser who spent all of her time smoking pot and lounging on a blow up raft in her parents pool. I had nothing going for me. Sure I had money, my parents money, and I was a great writer and an even better painter, but I never had the guts to get published, I was never confident enough. But my flaws aren't my fault, the way a child is raised determines how they are as an adult, and my parents taught me to rely on other people and waste away into the background.

I was an only child, as were both my parents. They were both trust fund kids, like myself. But they made an honest fortune, keeping away from Vice City's growing drug cartels, but I can't say the same for their parents. My Pedar Bozorg, or grandfather for those non-Persians, was swept up into people smuggling after they moved from Iran to America. And my moms dad was one of Cuba's largest drug-lords, a powerful and feared man in Cuba, and in Vice City.

But my family's dark pasts were the least if my worries. It was my mixed heritage that cast me out from society. I wasn't like the other girls at school, with their light tans and blonde hair. I had olive skin, dark unruly curls and deep brown eyes. Aswell as soft, exotic features and strange religion that made me different, but not in a good way. I was often teased as a kid, my parents tried to help me fit in by sending me to the uptown schools and making sure I dressed the same as the other kids, but it never worked. Eventually I realized I would never be like those other, white kids with their blonde hair and heaps of friends. I stuck with my two friends, Maddie and Cesar. They were like me, they weren't accepted by society, with no one but the other castaways to befriend.

They were the best things that had ever happened to me, at that time. We spent our days lounging around the pool, smoking marijuana and playing badminton. It seemed that nothing could bring us down when we were together. Perhaps the years of bullying made us stronger, or perhaps we were too high to care, or understand.

Although, our lives weren't dull, at least mine wasn't. My neighbor was Vice City's very own cocaine king-pin Ricardo "Mr. Coke" Diaz, and every now and again you would get shots or explosions or screams of pure pain and horror coming from his house. It was all easy to live with, the noises weren't that loud. Until one day when there was an all out turf war going on. Men were getting shot left and right, and my parents feared for our lives, but it was all over in a few hours, and before we knew it we had a new neighbor.

So I guess that bring me to how I got mixed up in guns, drugs and murder.

* * *


End file.
